phantom academy
by luna-chan143
Summary: amores prohibidos se viven en los pasillos de "phantom academy".
1. Chapter 1

_**Phantom academy.**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Capitulo:1**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores sean bienvenidos este nuevo Fanfic con mi emparejamiento favorito ClaudexElizabethxsebastian espero les guste y los comentarios no falten. :)**_

Mirando la fachada de la enorme mancion se quedó pensado en cómo es que había venido a parar aquí.

_**Flash back**_

_Viviendo desde los cinco años en un orfanato Elizabeth al cumplir los quince años recibió una noche una inesperada sorpresa, En el alfeizar de su ventana encontró una carta y una rosa de color azul media noche.__A escondidas leyó la carta sintió un __ gran alivio cuando descubrió que tenía otro lugar a donde ir. esa noche empaco lo poco que tenía y huyo del orfanato antes de que fuera echada por cumplir la mayoría de edad._

_**Fin flash back** _

Elizabeth miro el papel luego otra vez la institución ya estaba cerca de la puerta, solo que no se sentía capaz de tocar temerosa por alguna extraña razón.

-buenos días-

Saludo apareciendo de la nada un hombre castaño estoico.

-buenos días-

Contesto educadamente.

-Elizabeth milddenfort?¨-

La rubia asintió.

-bienvenida entonces-

Se acomodó las gafas de marco cuadrado negro.

-Grell!-

A la puerta acudió presuroso un pelirrojo de facciones curiosas.

-que es ahora William-

Se quejó este con una pila de libros en las manos que al parecer pesaban demasiado.

-la nueva alumna llego-

Este serio como era respondió algo molesto con su compañero.

-así y?-

Grell rodo los ojos sin mucho interés.

-olvidaste tu labor de nuevo-

William le regaño.

-pero que…era tu turno ahora-

El hizo un berrinche impropio de un adulto.

-no lo creo, yo organice la pasada reunión todo yo solo, es tu turno Grell-

William entro a la casa dejando a Elizabeth en compañía del pelirrojo que nada contento le ordeno lo siguiera.

En todo su camino Elizabeth observaba a los demás chicos de uniforme ir y venir por los pasillos y escaleras, las pinturas en las paredes, los adornos. Todo en la casa eran cosas propias de una adinerada aristócrata.

-bien entrégala-

Elizabeth lo miro sin entender.

-la rosa niña, la rosa-

La rubia metió la mano en los bolsillos de su vestido.

-es azul…hum lo supuse-

Grell se fue a escavar en el cuarto pequeño donde había montones de ropa.

-toma-

Le entrego su uniforme.

-tu dormitorio está en el lado oeste de la casa, este es tu itinerario no llegues tarde, de nada adiós-

Casi la empujo al pasillo.

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

_**Mire la hoja que me dio el extraño pelirrojo habitación 321,hum al parecer tenia clase más tarde mejor me daba prisa.**_

_**Camine a dicho lugar notando que todos me daban miradas curiosas, claro soy nueva aquí era obvio que causaría esas reacciones.**_

_**Más tarde con mi curioso uniforme color negro estaba de camino a donde se llevaban a cabo las clases, pero en mi camino me topé con un grupo de chicos que hacían mucho escándalo.**_

_**Fin pov**_

-ho no Finnían otra vez están peleando-

Dijo la chica de enormes lentes redondos sacudiendo al rubio a su lado.

-que alguien los detenga-

Grito Finnían señalando al pelinegro y a el rubio peleándose en el suelo.

-ya quítate torpe-

Gritada el ojiazul debajo del rubio, en ese momento Elizabeth reconoció al chico que igualmente la miro.

-lizzy?-

Pregunto este apartando de una vez por todas a el rubio.

-Ciel!-

La rubia no se contuvo fue a abrazar a el ojiazul que gustoso recibió su abrazo, los demás miraban curiosos la escena, el hijo del dueño de la casa y fundador de la escuela, el arrogante Ciel phantomhaive mostrando afecto por alguien?, todos se preguntaban quién era la chica.

-que pasa Ciel tu retractándote de una pelea?-

El rubio un tanto más alto que Ciel dijo con burla.

-cierra la boca Alois-

Dijo Ciel saliendo del abrazo de la rubia enfrentándose con el oji celeste.

-ho ya veo estas ocupado con tu novia-

El apretó los dientes por su comentario para provocarlo.

-ella es mi prima idiota-

Alois levanto una ceja.

-mejor me voy-

Se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme perdiendo las ansias de pelearse con su acérrimo enemigo, se fue seguido de sus amigos trillizos peli purpura.

-bobo-

Murmuro Ciel regresando su atención a su prima.

-entonces si recibiste mi carta-

La rubia asintió volviéndolo a abrazar.

-sabía que eras tú Ciel, sabía que no te habías olvidado de mí-

El chico negó.

-claro que no me olvidaría de ti lizzy-

La pelirroja y el rubio se acercaron a ellos.

-entonces tú eres la prima de Ciel, hola soy Maylene y él es Finnían-

El chico saludo tímidamente cuando su amiga lo puso delante de la chica.

-mucho gusto soy Elizabeth-

Sonrió.

-todos a clases ya!-

La mujer vestida de rojo grito cuando los vio en el pasillo.

-ya vamos tía-

Ciel le grito, tomo la mano de su prima y la condujo a la primera clase.

_:)_

En la sala de profesores todos esperaban el anuncio del director, un ancianito curioso que en su estado chibi bebía su te muy quitado de la pena.

-y bien?-

Pregunto el ash peliblanco en un extremo de la habitación arto de esperar.

-que grupo ira primero-

Volvió a preguntar.

-hohoho-

Murmuraba el director tanaka con una sonrisa.

-supongo que nuestra clase va primero-

El pelinegro ojirubí dijo sonriendo causando los del lado contrario se molestaran.

-no te corresponde tomar esa decisión Sebastián-San, no es así ash?-

La hermana gemela de ash Ángela dijo.

-es verdad nosotros vamos primero el grupo "pure"-

Ash empezó a alardear lo que causo como siempre una enorme discusión, la razón era que la academia se dividía en dos grupos _"blanco y negro" _ho como solían llamarse unos a otros _"pure y impure" _y como eran muy pocos salones todas las mañanas se disputaban el primer turno.

-que escandalo-

Dijo William molesto por el ruido a sus otros dos compañeros que asintieron de acuerdo.

-señor director debe de tomar una decisión-

El castaño le dijo al director que ahora si tomo su estado serio.

-los chicos del grupo "pure" ya están en los salones así que lo correcto sería que fueran primero-

Los gemelos asintieron muy de acuerdo.

-están de acuerdo profesor Michaellis-

El pelinegro asintió.

-usted profesor faustus-

El ojidorado que hasta ahora había estado manteniéndose al margen de la discusión asintió mientras bebía su te.

-bien entonces-

_:)_

Llegaron a los salones, pero los chicos en uniforme negro miraron a los otros en uniforme blanco con molestia.

-no puede ser que les den el primer turno otra vez-

Ciel refunfuño.

-lo mejor será que nos vallamos-

Finnían que era la encarnación de la amabilidad y paciencia dijo causando Elizabeth se sintiera confundida. Era obvio que había mucho espacio en la aula por qué no tomar clases juntos?

-pero que pasa por que no entramos?-

Pregunto la rubia después de que se alejaran de ahí.

-porque es el turno de los "pure"-

Elizabeth ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-en esta escuela existen dos grupos Elizabeth, los de hace un rato son los "puros" hijos de gente importante-

El de ojo azul media noche dijo mientras agitaba su mano estando recargado contra la pared.

-ho ya veo-

Murmuro sentada en la escalera.

-y nosotros los impuros que somos de familia humilde-

Finnían dijo recargado en el barandal junto con Maylene que volteo a ver a la sombra oscura que se acercaba por el pasillo.

-buenos días profesor-

Dijeron Finnían y Maylene al unísono saludando al ojirubí que parecía cansado por que respondió sin mucho ánimo su saludo mientras pasaba.

-cierra ya la boca Maylene –

Dijo Ciel a su amiga que toda sonrojada se volteo.

-quien es el?-

Pregunto Elizabeth.

-el…es el profesor más guapo de toda la academia-

Dijo soñadora.

-y además uno de los profesores encargado de la nosotros-

Ciel añadió mientras miraba por la ventana a su lado.

-con permiso-

Los cuatro chicos voltearon a ver al hombre de extrañas vestimentas arrastrando un carrito lleno de libros por las escaleras.

Elizabeth miro con diversión las palabras en el costado del carrito "undertaker" suspiro este sitio era tan curioso…

_**Fin del primer capítulo espero les guste este nuevo Fanfic de mi completa autoría… hum bueno hasta el próximo capítulo bye, bye. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Phantom academy.**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Capitulo: 2**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores me siento tan feliz por sus comentarios wow de verdad me sorprende que apenas en el primer capítulo ya haiga fans de mi loca historia ex gracias por leer espero este capítulo también les guste :**_

Elizabeth se quedó mirando al extraño hombre con su carrito de libros, el al parecer parecía empeñado en subirlo por las escaleras.

-eso nunca subirá por ahí-

Murmuro Finnían a Maylene causando el hombre de largo cabello volteara a verlos.

-perdón, perdón-

Dijeron haciendo reverencia una y otra vez.

-quién es?-

Pregunto Elizabeth a Ciel que simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras respondía.

-el bibliotecario-

Elizabeth se quedó mirando mientras se alejaba al "supuesto" bibliotecario.

-es aterrador, él mismo se hace llamar "undertaker"-

Finnían tenía una expresión cómica de miedo.

-ho ya veo-

Murmuro Elizabeth mientras veía al pobre rubio asustadizo.

_:)_

En otro lado de la academia recargado en un árbol alois se sentía frustrado por no haber terminado de pelear con su acérrimo enemigo, Estaba ideando una forma para provocarle.

-ya se-

Rio maquiavélicamente.

-ustedes que hacen fuera de clases-

El profesor de idiomas, un chino despistado apareció de la nada acompañado por su asistente.

-estábamos esperando que se desocupen los salones Lau-sensei-

Alois le dio una radiante sonrisa.

-desocupar los salones?-

El Inclino la cabeza confundido.

-a si-

Callo en cuenta tiempo después.

-como sea no deben estar afuera-

El rubio asintió regreso junto a sus amigos al interior de la casa.

-le dijo director debe de tomar una decisión-

William junto a los otros dos asistentes iban detrás del director en su estado chibi, el castaño iba continuamente preguntándole sobre sus decisiones.

-no crees que te lo tomas muy enserio will-

Grell dijo mientras limpiaba sus gafas, muy quitado de la pena.

-es solo el almuerzo-

El castaño le dio una mirada pesada a su compañero.

-todo debe hacerse sin errores-

Miro al director.

-entonces ensalada ho sopa-

El mini tanaka se quedó pensativo un momento, un largo momento.

-bien ambas-

William acabo decidiendo como siempre.

-director esto llego para usted-

La secretaria del director "_madame red_ "como ella decía se llamaba le entrego el paquete a el director que volvía a su estado normal.

-todos a trabajar-

Dijo mientras celosamente guardaba el paquete en su bolsillo, todos ladearon su cabeza a la derecha.

-bien le daré el menú a bard y a Hanna-

William fue hacia la cocina.

-nosotros iremos a…por ahí-

Grell y el otro asistente también se fueron, tanaka se fue a su oficina mientras madame red negaba, el director y su adicción a él te, Adonde iría a parar esta escuela.

Pensó mientras volvía a sus labores también.

_:)_

-bien quien me dice la raíz cuadrada de 20-

Los chicos miraron confundidos el pizarrón.

-profesor esta es la clase de idiomas-

Dijo uno.

-así es verdad-

El profesor chino tomo el borrador y se fue a limpiar el pizarrón.

-por dios después de esperar tanto para entrar a clases nos toca la primera con el-

Ciel golpeo su frente en la butaca.

-vamos no es tan, tan malo-

Finnían dijo como siempre de optimista.

-bien clase en que año fue la invención de la bombilla-

Una gotita estilo anime para todos.

-que esto es clase de idiomas!-

Grito Ciel explotando de una vez por todas.

-es verdad-

Después de que volviera a caer en cuenta Lau volvió a escribir en la pizarra.

-a veces me pregunto cómo obtuvo el trabajo de profesor-

Maylene le dijo a Elizabeth que simplemente rio estando de acuerdo con su nueva amiga.

Más tarde era la hora del almuerzo y como dicho lugar si era lo suficiente grande para que cupieran ambos grupos, alumnos de uniforme blanco y negro compartieron los alimentos en un no muy cordial ambiente.

-rayos Ciel me prestarías tus apuntes-

Finnían le pregunto a su amigo mientras miraba su libreta con pésimos apuntes.

-si yo tampoco apunte nada-

Se quejó Maylene.

-no puedo-

Ciel dijo mientras continuaba a caminar.

-ho vamos siiiii -

El rubio y pelirroja pusieron ojos tiernos.

-no es mi culpa que sean pésimos estudiantes…no les prestare nada-

Elizabeth alcanzo a ver el rojo de vergüenza en las pálidas mejillas de su primo, el tampoco apunto nada por estar lamentándose toda la clase, Solo que no lo admitía porque era muy orgulloso.

-que pasa lizzy-

Pregunto el ojiazul cuando vio que su prima reía.

-nada Ciel-

Entraron a la cafetería, Elizabeth apreciaba los detalles había dos mesas largas separadas como lo supuso, en la primera alumnos de uniforme blanco ocupaban ya sus lugares, ellos apenas les dieron una mirada desinteresada.

-que odiosos son-

Dijo Maylene a su lado.

-los "pure" liderados por su querida reina victoria-

Elizabeth volteo a ver a la pelirroja.

-reina victoria?-

Ella le señalo a la peligris en la silla de al fondo.

-el orgullo de la academia-

Dijo Finnían mientras tomaban su asiento.

-oye no veo por ningún lado a alois-san-

El rubio le susurro a Ciel que en su silla del centro miraba preocupado la gran nube de humo que salía de la cocina.

-Ciel?-

Maylene lo llamo cuando vio que este no le ponía atención a _"finni"_ como ella le decía de cariño a el rubio.

Una explosión causo algunos dejaran sus alimentos para ver a el cocinero salir corriendo con una cacerola llena de fuego.

-hum-

Tragaron grueso todos los chicos de uniforme oscuro, ya que ese era su cocinero.

-hola Ciel-kun-

Todos voltearon a ver al rubio platino.

-que quieres ahora-

Contesto mordaz.

-nada solo hacer las paces-

Su mano intencionalmente empujo el plato de sopa caliente solo que este no era el del chico sino el de Elizabeth, Osea que ella termino con el líquido en todo su uniforme, Ciel se puso de pie y empezó a pelearse con alois.

-estas bien?-

Finnían y Maylene fueron a ayudarle a la rubia.

-si no es…-

El apuesto profesor apareció para calmar los ánimos.

-ya basta-

Ellos cesaron.

-los dos a la dirección-

Sebastián ordeno.

-Grell-san llévalos-

Le dijo al pelirrojo que le había estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato.

-está bien, vamos mocosos-

Ellos apenas se miraron estaban a punto de volver a pelear pero el pelirrojo volvió a sepáralos sosteniéndoles de un lado de su camisa refunfuñando, se los llevo arrastrando.

-está bien?-

Elizabeth se sobresaltó cuando él se giró a verla con una sonrisa.

-he si-

Su sonrojo se incrementó cuando el saco de su chaqueta un pañuelo y limpio el líquido de su cara.

-será mejor llevarla a la enfermería-

Miro a los chicos.

-confió en que llevaran las cosas de la señorita-

Finnían y Maylene asintieron.

-venga conmigo-

Él le guio a la enfermería.

-con permiso-

Dijo mientras entraban.

-bienvenidos-

Dijo madame red en su segundo trabajo de enfermera.

-que paso-

Pregunto mientras tomaba apuntes.

-se derramo sopa caliente-

Contesto Sebastián de pie detrás de Elizabeth.

-hay quemaduras-

El temerariamente tomo las manos de la rubia.

-visibles no-

Contesto después darle una mirada divertida a la avergonzada chica.

-ho ya veo entonces no es nada grave, basta con que se cambie el uniforme-

Esa fue su señal para salir huyendo y a si habría sido pero en la puerta se topó con otro profesor.

-profesor faustus-

Dijo la enfermera despejando la mirada de sus apuntes para ver al ojidorado profesor con las manos sobre los hombros de la rubia.

-me dijeron que trajeron a una alumna de mi grupo-

Miro hacia abajo.

-es ella profesor-

Madame red dijo señalando a Elizabeth.

-pero el profesor Michaellis ya se encargó de todo-

Sonrió sin ser consciente de las miradas de odio que se dirigían ambos profesores, Elizabeth fue la única en darse cuenta.

-señorita mildenfort es hora de regresar-

Claude pareció tomar un más estricto dominio sobre la mano de la ya de por si avergonzada rubia.

- la acompaño-

El prácticamente la llevo.

-parece que te gano-

La mujer de cabello rojo murmuro tapando una sonrisa con su palma, el mayordomo solo suspiro antes de salir.

_Elizabeth pov:_

_Mientras dejaba que el apuesto profesor ojidorado me condujera a el salón donde tomaría mi siguiente clase, trataba de controlar el sonrojo incomodo en mis mejillas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta._

_-buenas tardes-_

_Saludo este educadamente mientras entrabamos al salón._

_-ella es la nueva alumna la señorita Elizabeth-_

_Todas las miradas sobre mi persona._

_-buenas tardes-_

_Dije incomoda por la atención._

_-tome asiento señorita-_

_Asentí me fui a sentar junto a Maylene._

_-y los jóvenes phantomhaive y trancy-_

_Pregunto el a su clase._

_Fin pov _

__:)__

En la dirección de pie Ciel y alois esperaban el sermón del director.

-peleando de nuevo-

El hombre en su silla de cuero les pregunto estando de espaldas.

-el empezó-

Acuso alois señalando al negro azulado.

-claro que no tú empezaste grandísimo…-

Fastidiado Ciel le grito.

-ya basta-

Ambos sobresaltados por el grito del director voltearon a ver la parte trasera de la silla de donde salía un montón de vapor.

-cuál será su castigo director?-

William de pie en la puerta pregunto después de un largo silencio.

-hohoho-

El pobre asistente dio un suspiro exasperado otra vez la seria responsabilidad caía sobre él.

-bien como castigo limpiaran los dos el comedor-

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver al castaño.

-QUE!-

Gritaron ambos indignados.

-nada de peros-

Les señalo la puerta.

-que quede todo muy limpio-

Cabizbajos con un aura oscura salieron y caminaron ambos por el pasillo.

-esta juventud de ahora-

Refunfuño William después de azotar la puerta tomando el lugar del director que ahora arrodillado en un rincón bebía su te.

_:)_

La clase de literatura a Elizabeth le pareció muy entretenida, la forma en que narraba los sucesos del libro en sus manos le pareció perfecta, las otras chicas suspiraban desde una esquina por cada palabra que salía de los finos labios del ojidorado.

-son las "Claude fans"-

La voz de Maylene le saco de sus fantasías de poesía.

-las alocadas fans del profesor faustus-

Elizabeth estaba aprendiendo otra cosa sobre la academia, al parecer cada profesor tenía su grupo de fans que luchaban cada día por demostrar quién era el mejor.

Sonó la campana del fin de clases, todos ya empacaban sus partencias y salían del salón Elizabeth como buena amiga espero a Finnían y a Maylene.

-y bien que te pareció tu primer día-

Pregunto Finnían sonriente como siempre.

-es una escuela curiosa… pero es una buena escuela-

Contesto Elizabeth contagiada por las sonrisas de sus nuevos amigos.

-todos a sus dormitorios-

Grito la secretaria del director cuando vio a los alumnos aun merodear por los pasillos de la academia.

-nos vemos mañana chicos-

Se despido Maylene de Ciel y Finnían que tomaron su camino a los dormitorios masculinos.

-hasta mañana lizzy-

Ciel agito su mano antes de irse. Elizabeth y su amiga pelirroja entraron al palacete del dormitorio femenino donde un grupo de chicas con camiseta color rosa con una gran foto del profesor ojidorado les cerraron el paso.

-oye Maylene ella es la nueva verdad-

La líder del grupo le pregunto a la pelirroja.

-ho no-

Dijo Maylene.

-oye sabes que hay una tradición en el dormitorio-

La chica miro a la rubia.

-tradición?-

Pregunto confundida Elizabeth.

-una novatada-

Dijeron las demás.

_:)_

En los dormitorios masculinos Finnían continuaba a preguntarle a Ciel si creía que su prima estaría bien con las demás alumnas.

En un principio Ciel se preocupó pero luego simplemente se encogió de hombros estaba seguro que ella estaría bien, mientras se alejara de las locas fans de los profesores todo estaría bien.

_:)_

-bien como ya saben hay una novatada en el dormitorio-

Elizabeth trago en nudo en su garganta, algo le decía que esto no iba a acabar bien.

-Elizabeth-san como tú eres la nueva lo que tienes que hacer para ser aceptada en el dormitorio es-

La jefa del grupo de fans de Claude miro a sus compañeras con una mirada de complicidad antes de terminar su frase.

-robarle un beso a el profesor Michaellis, afrontar a sus rabiosas fans y sobrevivir –

Elizabeth se quedó boquiabierta…

_**Y fin del segundo capítulo, que le deparara a la pobre de Elizabeth? se atreverá a cumplir con su reto? ;)Bueno no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Y ustedes Que se consideran Claudefans ho sebasfans?.**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo bye, **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Phantom academy **_

_**Capitulo: 3 **_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores soy yo otra vez con otro capítulo de esta loca historia que se me ocurrió mientras veía por milésima vez el anime del mayordomo oscuro, gracias por leer y por comentar de verdad para todos un gran y sincero GRACIAS bueno basta de charla a leer:**_

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

_Mientras me escurría dentro del salón de profesores con ayuda de las mismas chicas que me metieron en esto, pensaba que era una misión quizá si suicida teniendo en cuenta que también tendría que enfrentarme a las locas y peligrosas fans del profesor Michaellis, trataba de ser optimista si quería ganarme el respeto de las demás, Porque según me dijo Maylene si no aceptaba el reto quedaría como una cobarde, Di un hondo suspiro y me acerque mas a la puerta donde estaba la sala de profesores._

_**Fin pov **_

En dicho salón de profesores de todos solo quedaban Claude y Sebastián ambos haciendo caso omiso del otro, Sebastián con su amada mascota en su regazo, un adorable gato color negro con una mirada verde maliciosa. Claude por otro lado en la mesa leía libro tras libro de lo más interesado en la clase de biología que preparaba mañana, de un momento a otro miro su reloj se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-meu-

El gato de Sebastián se subió a el escritorio donde estaban los libros de Claude, este se tallo contra ellos y los tiro al suelo, al parecer el ojidorado tampoco le caía bien a el gato del oji rubí.

-no puedo creer que sigua con esa clase-

Miro con aburrimiento las ilustraciones de arañas un momento antes de volver a dejar los libros donde estaban, dio un bostezo y se fue a acostar en el sofá.

_:)_

Afuera las fans de Sebastián miraban emocionadas por la ventana, algunas sacaron sus cámaras para inmortalizar a su querido profesor en tan sexi pose.

-hum-

Palidecieron por el sonido, mecánicamente todas voltearon a ver a el guardián peliblanco (Pluto).sabían todas las reglas si eran atrapadas fuera de sus respectivos dormitorios serian llevadas a la dirección y castigadas por el ya de por si temido asistente del director William t Spears.

-qué suerte-

Dijo la líder de las Claude-fans mientras veía marchar a las demás rumbo a la dirección.

-solo queda que mildenfort-san pueda cumplir con su misión-

Rieron desde su escondite tras los arbustos.

_:)_

Adentro Elizabeth se asomó por la rendija de la puerta, para después entrar ya que vio que no había ningún otro maestro cerca.

-qué suerte, él está dormido-

Se acercó mas donde él estaba lánguidamente tumbado en el sofá.

-bien una…dos…tres-

Se inclinó de forma que podía darle el beso sin despertarle, sus labios lo tocaron unos minutos, No se atrevía a excederse más; que tal si despertaba, no quería ni imaginarse que pasaría.

Hubo un golpe en la ventana, sus retadoras le dieron pulgares arriba por su temeraria acción, esa fue su señal para salir huyendo.

Apenas la puerta se cerró Sebastián abrió un ojo había tenido el sueño más extraño, se tocó los labios la sensación aun prevalecía.

_:)_

Afuera ella estaba corriendo apresurada a su dormitorio Ciel había sido muy explícito en eso de "si te atrapan afuera", no quería ser castigada.

Un fuerte golpe le saco de sopetón fuera de sus pensamientos, miro hacia arriba un par de ojos color oro, se sintió morir cuando reconoció el cabello color negro purpura y la mirada apática.

-buenas noches profesor-

Saludo mientras trataba de ayudar al ojidorado con las cosas que cayeron al suelo.

-buenas noches-

Respondió al saludo Claude tan educado como siempre.

-perdón por sorprenderlo así-

El negó.

-no es nada-

Miro el insecto que reptaba por la pared a las espaldas de la rubia.

-he-

Chillo está sorprendida por la súbita acción del profesor, el había aplastado con su mano el insecto, pero lo que le causo una sorpresa mayor fue que este la había acorralado entre su cuerpo y la pared.

-son muy venenosos-

Murmuro mientras soplaba su palma.

-ha…ya veo-

Se puso de pie.

-creo…que mejor regreso-

Se puso de pie y se fue rumbo a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo.

-buenas noches-

Dijo girándose apenas.

-buenas noches-

El respondió empujando el puente de sus lentes una vez más en su lugar, Elizabeth se sonrojo se volvió a dar la vuelta y huyo a el dormitorio.

Ya a adentro recibió la bienvenida del club de Claude fans y las felicitaciones por el perfecto cumplimiento de su reto.

Ala mañana siguiente ella se levantó ansiosa por descubrir más cosas sobre esta peculiar escuela se puso su uniforme y arreglo su cabello, Para cuando salió al corredor se encontró con su primo y sus dos amigos.

-buenos días-

Saludaron ellos tan optimistas y sonrientes como siempre.

-buenos días-

Respondió Elizabeth igual de sonriente.

-quítense!-

Voltearon a ver al rubio furioso pisotear hacia el pelinegro recargado en la pared.

-fuiste tú verdad-

Ciel se giró perezoso a ver a alois.

-si-

Respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo cosa que aumento la furia del ojicerúleo que traía en sus manos un montón de carteles vergonzosos, por qué Ciel para vengarse de lo que este le hizo a su prima pego por todo el campus carteles vergonzosos que él y Finnían hicieron.

-tu-

Otra vez empezaron a pelear, pero no por mucho ya que apareció William con Grell detrás de Él quejándose por levantarse tan temprano.

-ustedes dos-

La multitud de estudiantes que se habían reunido en torno a los chicos en el suelo se dispersó apenas apareció el asistente del director, el más disciplinario de los tres y por eso el más temido.

-que no se cansan de pelearse-

Alois se levantó de donde lo tenía el ojiazul.

-el empezó mire-

Le mostro el cartel y Grell empezó a reír y revolcarse en el suelo.

-de verdad eres tú?-

Hasta William casi hace una mueca también afectado por el gracioso afiche.

-claro que no-

Se defendió el rubio platino sacudiéndose el polvo de su uniforme.

-si claro-

Murmuro Ciel cruzándose de brazos.

-teme-

Dijo alois listo para otra pelea.

-ya bastan los dos!-

Ahora se escuchaba la voz furiosa del anciano al final del pasillo.

-ho no-

Mascullo William a un de espaldas a dicho hombre cuya presencia solo significaba cosas malas para la clase _"impure"_.

-como siempre peleando, no joven trancy, joven phantomhaive-

Ambos chicos se separaron.

-una decepción ver siempre estos desagradables momentos interpretados por el hijo del dueño de todo esto-

Ciel trono la lengua, deseaba contestarle pero no podía.

-al parecer como dijo joven phantomhaive la clase "pure" no es para usted-

El negó y luego miro a William.

-el director está presente?-

El castaño asintió.

-bien vamos…ALBERINE!-

El castaño rojizo que había estado al parecer distraído con el cartel en la pared se despabilo cuando escucho la voz grabe de su jefe, fue a seguirlo presuroso.

-quién es?-

Pregunto Elizabeth a Finnían.

-el jefe del consejo disciplinario, el que decide que se queda y que se va de esta escuela-

Murmuro el rubio bajito para que no le escucharan.

-ha ya veo-

Miro a los tres hombres marcharse, no entendía por qué ese hombre miraba con tanto desprecio a su primo, pero supo por la forma en que Ciel apretaba los puños que era un sentimiento mutuo.

-me las pájaras Ciel-kun-

Amenazo alois después de que fuese a arrancar el último cartel que le faltaba de la pared.

-no te tengo miedo-

Contesto Ciel tan arrogante como siempre.

-vámonos ya-

Dijo a sus amigos y prima.

_:)_

En la dirección el director estaba siendo presionado por dos frentes, el enemigo y el aliado.

-dime tanaka-san como castigas a los faltantes a él orden?-

Tanaka miro al anciano disciplinario y un gran suspenso reino en la sala a partir del cruce de miradas.

-hohoho-

Los tres asistentes golpearon su cabeza contra la mesa ante la respuesta del chibi-tanaka.

-eso quiere decir que las cosas siguen igual-

El anciano negó.

-solo me queda felicitar como siempre a los únicos que mantienen disciplina en esta escuela-

Volteo a ver a los gemelos.

-gracias señor pero no es nada-

Todos aceptó ash rodaron los ojos ante el discurso humilde de Ángela.

-es verdad señor esas cosas como la disciplina son cosas normales para nuestros chicos-

Grell dio un bostezo.

-no sean modestos-

Dijo poniéndose de pie.

-me gustaría ir y poner esta estrella yo mismo en la placa de su clase-

Ángela y ash también se pusieron de pie también.

-sería un honor-

Bien coordenados como siempre dijeron a el unísono mientras iban detrás de

-de verdad perdón-

Hizo reverencia Alberine tremendamente apenado por la actitud de su jefe antes de salir tras él.

-con esto jamás podremos callar a ash ho Ángela-

Dijo Sebastián pensativo.

-se la pasaran alardeando-

Claude murmuro aun con la taza pegada a los labios.

-hohoho-

A todos les resbalo una gotita estilo anime por la actitud despreocupada del director.

_;)_

En los salones de clase de biología varios aprovechaban la hora libre para charlar.

-enemigos?-

Dijo Elizabeth sorprendida por lo que le dijeron Finnían y Maylene.

-desde que se conocieron el primer día de clases se han odiado-

Finnían murmuro mientras sacaba su cuaderno.

-siempre compitiendo por todo, peleando por cualquier cosa…sabes incluso alois solo para molestar a Ciel también se auto transfirió a esta clase-

Elizabeth volteo a ver al rubio que garabateaba una serie de dibujos en su cuaderno, aun enfadado con una venita en la cien.

-ya veo-

Murmuro sorprendida por el relato.

_:)_

-hay como lo odio-

Dijo entre dientes alois rayando hasta el cansancio las páginas de su cuaderno con su ya casi inexistente crayón verde.

-tengo que vengarme de el-

Pensaba el chico mientras le daba una mirada a su rival hay de lo más tranquilo sentado en la silla de la esquina.

La puerta se abrió y entrando con su acostumbrado paso tranquilo Claude acudió como siempre puntual a dar su clase.

Después de dejar unos frascos en la mesa se fue al pizarrón donde ya empezaba a anotar algunas cosas.

-eso es-

Dijo alois para sí mismo mientras miraba de manera maliciosa las arañas en el escritorio del profesor luego a la rubia al lado izquierdo de Ciel.

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

_Mientras escuchaba la clase del profesor note algo curioso, cuando el pidió un voluntario para mostrar el frasco con el espécimen de araña venenosa. El primero en ofrecerse fue alois algo curioso teniendo en cuenta lo que me dijo Ciel de él, un estudiante no muy aficionado a los deberes escolares y las lecciones de los profesores._

_-páselo a sus compañeros-_

_El asintió con una sonrisa vino hasta adonde yo estaba._

_-toma-_

_Me dijo con una voz que me hizo sospechar que algo andaba mal._

_-no gracias-_

_Le dije regresando mi atención a mi cuaderno._

_-ho vamos-_

_Repitió sacudiendo el frasco frente a mí algo que llamo la atención de Ciel._

_-ya te dijo que no la quiere ver-_

_El tomo el frasco._

_-no estoy hablando contigo-_

_El hizo palanca para tomar el frasco en su poder, pero Ciel no se lo permitió el seguía agarrando el frasco con fuerza._

_-que estas tramando-_

_Refunfuño Ciel con el ceño fruncido._

_-nada que te incumba-_

_Dio un tirón y el frasco termino resbalándole de las manos a ambos._

_**Fin pov.**_

Todos incluyendo el profesor palidecieron la peligrosa araña había sido liberado, los alumno solo salieron corriendo despavoridos pues no querían morir tan pronto.

-ustedes dos-

Un aura aterradora y oscura se formó en torno al ojidorado.

-a la dirección-

Solo una nube de polvo dejaron cuando huyeron despavoridos también dejando sola a Elizabeth que se ofreció a ayudar al profesor que se lamentaba entre dientes por perder su araña.

Estuvo buscando por debajo de las mesas arrastrándose por la alfombra hasta que en una esquina sus ojos se encontraron con los felinos orbes verdosos.

-meu-

Maulló el pequeño gato color negro cosa que irrito aún más a Claude que buscaba por su lado en los rincones.

-hum-

Se aclaró la garganta el pelinegro oji rubí en el marco de la puerta, el miro curioso el salón vacío.

-paso algo?-

Elizabeth se levantó rápidamente cuando reconoció la voz.

-nada que te importe-

Claude apareció a espaldas de la rubia que se tensó de repente.

-ya veo-

Sebastián sonrió de medio lado mostrándose arrogante.

-como sea ya es hora del almuerzo, yo solo vine a buscar a mi gato-

Miro al gato en brazos de la rubia que se sentía en ese momento entre dos furiosos mares.

-es verdad señorita vallase ya al comedor-

Elizabeth asintió dejo al gato en la mesa y se fue hacia dicho lugar.

-hum-

Claude cuando vio que Sebastián no se movía de su lugar lo volteo a ver prendido de por donde se fue la nueva alumna, el levanto una ceja acaso fue interés lo que vio en los ojos color carmín de su rival?...

_**Chicos fin del tercer capítulo, perdón por cortarla aquí pero sentí que ya los había hecho esperar mucho por la continuación XD, espero que este capítulo les gustase y que los comentarios no falten;) **_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar y Hasta la próxima mis queridos lectores…bye, bye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Phantom academy **_

_**Capitulo: 4**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores sean bienvenidos como siempre a su historia favorita "Phantom academy" estuve leyendo los comentarios que ustedes amablemente me dejan, gracias por poner sus opiniones creo que tomare unas en cuenta;)**_

Que incomodo había resultado ser esa situación en la que se había visto atrapada Elizabeth cuando estuvo justo en el medio de dos personas que parecían odiarse, suspiro cuando se sentó en la silla a la derecha de Ciel menos mal que ya estaba lejos de hay.

-pasa algo?-

Pregunto Ciel mirándola de soslayo mientras bebía su vaso de jugo.

-no nada-

Tomo su cuchara larga de plana lista para empezar con la sopa.

-hum-

Se tensó cuando escucho la voz de Sebastián, mecánicamente lo volteo a ver dónde estaba discutiendo con el cocinero rubio, el capto su mirada fija y la volteo a ver, la pobre sintió que se le quedaba atascada la respiración en la garganta.

-haaaaa!-

Grito Finnían cuando su "ensalada" se empezó a mover por su plato, claro no faltaron las expresiones de horror de cada alumno que viera el peculiar suceso.

-creo que ya perdí el apetito-

Ciel empujo su plato lejos, sin ánimo de saber que era lo que causaba se moviera su ensalada. Bard el cocinero le dio una sonrisa avergonzada a Sebastián quien miraba incrédulo la mata de ensalada moverse cerca de sus pies, se agacho a tomar la cosa responsable y después miro con una ceja levantada a el rubio aun con su sonrisa tonta plasmada en la cara.

-que…no es mi culpa William decidió el almuerzo de hoy-

Se cruzó de brazos.

-esta crudo Bard-

Le mostro el pescado que aún se movía de un lado a otro.

-ha entonces eso era lo que tenía que cocinar-

Una gotita estilo anime le resbalo al guapo profesor.

-lo olvidaste?-

El asintió.

-estuve algo ocupado-

Murmuro rememorando aquellos sucesos que ocuparon su tiempo.

-estuviste espiando el libro de recetas de la cocinera del otro grupo no?-

Bard se tensó.

-claro que no…-

Se volteo hacia otro lado.

-bueno quizá un poco…tal vez así empiece a mejorar en eso de cocinar-

Sebastián negó eso era imposible.

-sebas-chan!-

Era su turno para tensarse fastidiado por el llamado de la voz familiar.

-comamos juntos-

Grell dijo mientras corría hacia el pelinegro en la barra, pero claro como siempre solo la pared le recibió ya que Sebastián tomó su plato de almuerzo y se fue hacia su mesa.

-que malo-

Dijo el pelirrojo desde su lujar en el suelo dándole un vistazo a el ojirubí cuya mirada estaba dirija a la chica que trataba de hacer caso omiso de él.

-Grell deja de holgazanear en el trabajo-

William dijo mientras se dirigía a la barra.

_:)_

Más tarde ese día en la biblioteca Elizabeth buscaba entre los estantes un libro para su tarea de la clase de biología pero vio dificultada sus acciones cuando noto que aun estando arriba de las escaleras no podía alcanzar el libro de cubierta marrón por encima de su cabeza, se estiro pero aun así era algo complicado, bufo por que no crecía más.

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

_-Solo un poco más y ya estaba cerca…solo-_

_Mis manos se cerraron en el aire cuando la escalera que tenía rueditas se movio me agarre fuerte de uno de los estantes para no caer._

_-fuuu-_

_Por poco y caía, pensé mientras miraba hacia arriba el libro ya casi fuera del estante._

_-solo…un poco más-_

_Me volví a estirar pero esta vez me arriesgue a ponerme de puntitas afectando en equilibrio de la escalinata que volvió a moverse más bruscamente pero después se detuvo._

_-ho no-_

_Dije cuando escuche el estruendo uno tras otro de los libros contra el suelo de madera de la biblioteca, Empecé a bajar pero me llamo la atención la mano que sostenía un extremo de la escalera. _

_-profesor faustus-_

_Estaba genuinamente sorprendida._

_-gracias-_

_Me apresure a decir antes de irme a levantar los libros._

_-no es nada-_

_El también se agacho a levantar los libros._

_-aquí tiene-_

_Me entrego el libro que estaba deseando obtener pero como supo que yo…voltee a ver a donde estaba la única mesa ocupada._

_-perdón si le moleste-_

_Me disculpe por el escándalo que sabía que había hecho._

_-estabas haciendo tu tarea de la próxima semana?-_

_El sonaba incrédulo._

_-si-_

_Le respondí._

_**Fin pov **_

Claude rio era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan dedicado a sus labores escolares.

-pero ese no es el indicado-

Se estiro a tomar el libro sobre el escritorio.

-toma-

Le entrego el libro antes de irse al escritorio.

-gracias-

Dijo ella antes de salir de la biblioteca presurosa, tanto que termino chocando con Sebastián.

-auch-

Dijo ella después de caer al suelo.

-ho perdón-

Dijo el profesor tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-no, fue mi culpa perdón-

Ella toda sonrojada murmuro viendo el suelo sintiéndose incapaz de verlo a los ojos.

-al parecer llevaba prisa-

Su mano se estiro a quitar el polvo de un lado de su cara.

-he…si-

Dijo más que colorada y apenada por su acción.

-tu siguiente clase es conmigo no?-

Ella asintió.

-bueno en ese caso no te preocupes por llegar tarde-

Le guiño un ojo y se fue.

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

_Me quede tocando mi mejilla, aun sentía el tacto de su caricia…pero que estoy pensando mejor me doy prisa sino si llegare tarde a mi clase._

"_no te preocupes por llegar tarde-_

_Me acorde de sus palabras y mi corazón dio un vuelco, que me está pasando?, pensé tocándome el pecho preocupada mientras caminaba._

_-oye-_

_Escuche que me llamaban, me voltee._

_-si?-_

_Frente a mi estaba alois con sus tres únicos amigos._

_-ayer te vi en la sala de profesores-_

_Me quede de piedra, él me había visto._

_-que hacías ahí?-_

_Pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente._

_-yo nada-_

_Levanto una ceja._

_-si sabias que está prohibido estar afuera cuando ya es de noche-_

_Asentí ese me dijeron la primera vez que entre a clases._

_-entonces por que estabas afuera he?-_

_Piensa en algo, piensa en algo rápido, me decía interiormente._

_-estaba buscando a Ciel-_

_Ciel me había contado que él era el encargado de vigilar los pasillos por eso me invente esa mentira._

_-así?-_

_El no parecía tragarse mi cuento._

_-de todos modos esto no es de tu incumbencia-_

_Empecé a caminar._

_**Fin pov **_

Alois se quedó hay mirando a la rubia pisotear molesta lejos de él, por alguna razón él no se podía creer su cuento el mismo había estado peleando con Ciel.

-pasa algo-

Pregunto el pequeño pelinaranga.

-luke? Que haces aquí?-

El chico que se escapó de la sección de primaria de la academia miro a su hermano.

-me metí en problemas otra vez-

Alois dio un suspiro.

-que paso esta vez-

Luke le mostro la enorme mancha en su chaqueta color blanco.

-una pelea de pintura-

Dijo este sonriendo.

-bueno vamos-

Ambos fueron a la oficina del director.

_:)_

Al llegar a la clase Elizabeth se alarmo cuando vio que ya estaban todos dentro.

-adelante señorita-

Dijo Sebastián deteniéndose de su tarea de escribir en la pizarra.

-perdón por llegar tarde-

El ojirubí sonrió.

-pase eso se arreglará después-

Ella entro tomo asiento y miro la pizarra donde se leía "examen" trago grueso.

-bien, señorita Elizabeth por que no pasa las pruebas-

Elizabeth se levantó y fue hacia el escritorio del profesor.

-toma-

Ella sintió los dedos de Sebastián rosar contra su palma, cuando él le entrego la pila de hojas.

Más tarde al término de clases Elizabeth fue la única que se quedó en el salón, todo como castigo por llegar tarde, suspiro mientras miraba hacia la ventana escuchando el tic tack del reloj.

-buenas tardes profesor-

Saludo el asistente de cabello rubio y negro.

-el director ha mandado a llamar a todos-

Sebastián que estaba en su escritorio revisando los exámenes suspiro cansado.

-es muy urgente-

El asistente asintió.

-al parecer alguien entro anoche al salón de profesores-

Elizabeth en ese momento quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

-así?-

Por un momento la rubia pensó que ese estaba volviendo paranoica ya que juro que Sebastián la miro de soslayo.

-William a armado un gran alboroto no?-

El asistente sonrió.

-el convoco la junta-

Sebastián se levantó.

-en ese caso señorita ya puede irse-

Elizabeth se levantó.

-tranquila-

Susurro Sebastián cuando ella paso a su lado, se detuvo atónita, mirándolo marcharse se preguntó qué es lo que el sabia…

_**Fin del tercer capítulo mis queridos lectores, espero que les gustara ;), A todos los que comentaron y leyeron el anterior capitulo gracias por hacerlo XD. **_

_**Antes de irme una gran pregunta para los que vieron kuroshitsuji l y ll, como se llama el viejito que le hace la vida difícil a Ciel? Y también como se llama el tercer shinigami? El que sale en la segunda temporada, es que estoy tan perdida con los nombres **_

_**Bueno ahora si hasta la próxima bye, bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Phantom academy **_

_**Capitulo:5**_

_**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores espero este nuevo capítulo sea de su agrado y me dejen uno que otro comentario :**_

Después de salir del salón Elizabeth se quedó hay de pie en el corredor con una mirada de confusión en la cara.

-Elizabeth que bueno que te encuentro-

Maylene dijo apenas la vio.

-el profesor fausto reunió a todos en el salón ya solo faltas tú-

La rubia levanto una ceja.

-para que-

Pregunto mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

-al parecer con todo eso de las arañas no pudo aplicar su prueba-

Interiormente Elizabeth se lamentó por el hecho que tendría que hacer un segundo examen.

-ya veo-

Ambas entraron al salón.

-ya están todos?-

Los alumnos asintieron.

-bien… ahora ya saben nada de trampas-

Puso la mano en el pupitre de Elizabeth.

-si profesor-

Obedientes sus alumnos dijeron a él compas, Elizabeth miro las palabras con un gran signo de interrogación ya que de 20 preguntas no entendía ninguna.

-veinte minutos-

Dio una mirada a la rubia y se fue hacia su escritorio desde donde los vigilaría.

_:)_

En la oficina del director Sebastián escuchaba con una expresión cómica el sermón de William que como siempre escandalizaba el hecho de que alguien se escabullera al edificio de profesores, claro teniéndolos a ellos como profesores eso era normal.

-por qué solo me regañas a mi Claude también estaba hay-

William entorno los ojos.

-él dice que salió y que solo tú te quedaste-

El ojirubí hizo un gesto de diversión.

-claro, pero de todos modos eso que tiene que ver-

El castaño se acomodó las gafas.

-el mismo día del incidente Pluto encontró a un grupo de niñas espiándolo profesor-

Eso no parecía caberle de extraño al apuesto profesor.

-dígame algo que no sepa-

Murmuro.

-bien la cosa es usted vio algo ho a alguien haciendo algo indebido?-

Sebastián recordó entonces a quien le robase un beso.

-no-

Respondió con naturalidad.

-de verdad?-

Sebastián era quien ahora levantaba una ceja.

-por qué mentiría?-

Pregunto inocente.

-no se para esconder a alguien-

William siendo el tipo de hombre que sabía identificar cuando le mentían, continúo a mirarlo.

-ya sabe que fraternizar está prohibido no?-

Sebastián asintió.

-lo sé-

Pero algo que también sabía hacer Sebastián era mentir.

-bien puede retirarse-

William suspiro mientras le señalaba la puerta, parecía estar decepcionado por no haber castigado a quien violo las reglas.

_:)_

El tiempo se había acabado todas las hojas fueron recogidas por el profesor ojidorado que no contento con las horas de angustia que vivieron sus alumnos los hizo esperar hasta que terminase de revisar todas las pruebas.

-muy lamentable-

Murmuraba mientras marcaba una mala nota en la hoja.

-perdón-

Dijo el décimo sexto chico que salió apenas recogió su examen.

-te vemos más tarde ok-

Elizabeth miro a Ciel con Finnían y Maylene que le daban ánimos.

-está bien-

Ellos salieron ya que recibieron el regaño del profesor antes que la rubia.

-señorita Elizabeth-

Dijo Claude mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-si-

Se sentía intimidada por el mero hecho de que había dejado su examen al último, acaso tan malas fueron sus respuestas.

-usted estuvo estudiando mucho no?-

Ella fijo su mirada en su prueba.

-una mala nota?-

Pregunto cabizbaja.

-es la tercera prueba que falla-

Elizabeth lo miro.

-la tercera?-

Claude asintió mientras le pasaba el familiar cuaderno de pasta rosa.

-yo no sabía que esas eran pruebas-

Miro todos sus errores.

-ya veo-

Él puso su mejilla en su mano mirándola con diversión.

-entonces dice que no fue a propósito-

Ella negó claro que no, quien en su sano juicio reprobaba a propósito?.

-bueno entonces para que no tenga que reprobarla le propongo un trato-

Levanto una ceja curiosa por saber qué tipo de trato le propondría.

-le ofrezco ser su tutor-

Elizabeth se sonrojo.

-piénselo, si le interesa mejorar sus notas ya sabe dónde encontrarme-

La rubia tomo su prueba y salió al pasillo.

-Ufff-

Dijo mientras empacaba el mismo examen que miro con decepción ya que ella esperaba por lo menos acertar en unas cuantas.

La última clase del día fue para el chino despistado que también tenía pensado aplicar uno de sus extraños exámenes donde las preguntas de matemáticas e idiomas se entremezclaban.

-que rayos-

Exclamo Ciel con un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-bien…comiencen-

Lau dijo sonriente mientras se sentaba en la silla contra la puerta desde donde según él podía ver a todos.

Otra decepción fue el tercer examen que reprobó en este día.

-ho no-

Dijo Finnían arriesgando una mirada a sus hojas sobre la mesa.

-reprobaste dos clases-

Elizabeth no respondió ya que eso era obvio.

-esto es malo muy malo-

Maylene murmuro con las manos en signo de imploración.

-que por qué? Solo por reprobar dos pruebas?-

Ciel se arrimó al grupo.

-la academia Phantom es muy estricta en eso de mantener buenas calificaciones-

Miro a Elizabeth.

-si esto continúa tu estadía estará en juego-

Elizabeth miro en sus ojos azules media noche la preocupación por su futuro.

-no…no lo permitiré-

Se pudo de pie empujando la silla que callo a el suelo con un fuerte estruendo que provoco los demás en la biblioteca la voltearan a ver con molestia, una sonrisa se formó en labios del pelinegro detrás de él gran estante de libros que espiaba a Elizabeth desde la rendija que dejase un libro que tomase alguno de los presentes en la sala.

_:)_

Más tarde por los pasillos ya desiertos de la academia con una vela en mano Elizabeth salía de la biblioteca donde estuvo toda la tarde y mitad de la noche estudiando hasta el cansancio.

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

_**Esta escuela es tan aterradora de noche, es como si las sombras amenazaran con saltarte encima apenas pasaras cerca de ellas.**_

_**-espero que con esto pase la materia-**_

_**Murmure mientras caminaba más rápido ansiosa por estar ya en mi habitación, Estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando escuche un ruido.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Parado unos metros lejos de donde estaba la rubia alois pensaba su siguiente broma.

-le daremos un gran susto-

Murmuro bajo a sus amigos que asintieron mientras sonreían.

-ho…hola-

Dijo nerviosa y asustada por la atmosfera del sitio.

-buuuu-

Murmuro uno de los trillizos peli purpura para después reír silenciosamente.

-es…esto no es gracioso-

Murmuro dando unos pasos hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido.

_:)_

En otro lado de ese mismo edificio Sebastián regresaba a la biblioteca ya que había olvidado algo en la mesa donde estuvo esta tarde, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando algo atrajo su atención, la llamarada color rojizo al fondo del corredor justo enfrente de las otras escaleras, levanto una ceja para después ir hacia hay encontrando a la rubia correr asustada hacia el.

-señorita Elizabeth-

Murmuro este perdiendo el equilibrio por su efusivo abrazo.

-boooo-

El miro hacia el rincón donde se adivinaba la presencia del chico peli rubio actuando de fantasma luego a la rubia que buscaba su protección mientras se aferraba a las solapas de su americana color negro en puños apretados.

-joven trancy ya es suficiente-

Murmuro tocando la cabeza de Elizabeth en una declaración silenciosa de que estaba hay con ella.

-pro…profesor Michaellis-

Trago grueso apenas lo vio hay de pie con su víctima en los brazos.

-que hace fuera de su dormitorio?-

Pregunto mientras no dejaba de pasar arriba y abajo su mano por la espalda de la chica que levantaba ahora la mirada para ver a su supuesto fantasma.

-sabe que es contra las reglas vagar por los salones a esta hora-

Alois frunció el ceño.

-pero y ella que!-

Grito indignado de que solo a él le echaran la culpa.

-tengo entendido que usted estuvo todo el día en la biblioteca no?-

Elizabeth asintió.

-bueno eso le explica todo no joven trancy?-

Dijo Sebastián señalándole la puerta.

-ya puede irse a cumplir con el asistente del director-

Alois dio un suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta era su tercera llamada de atención seguramente llamarían a su tío.

-está bien?-

Pregunto Sebastián después de que alois saliera no muy contento.

-sí, gracias profesor Michaellis-

A su honorifico Sebastián negó.

-solo Sebastián-

Ella se sonrojo.

-pe…pero-

El sonrió.

-qué pasa? estas bien?-

Sus dedos fueron desde su barbilla hasta su mejilla.

-está muy roja-

Se burló mientras daba un toque sutil a su barbilla antes de retirarse.

-es…estoy bien-

Mintió estaba al borde del colapso nervioso mira que tener a uno de los más guapos profesores enfrente sí que era como para ponerse nerviosa.

-sabe la verdad lamento reprobarla en la pasada clase pero era inevitable-

Dijo después de haberle dado un vistazo a los libros que dejo en el suelo.

-apuesto que está estudiando muy duro no?-

Como buen caballero se agacho a recogerlos y se los entregó después de su pequeña pregunta.

-la verdad es algo difícil-

Murmuro mirando las pastas color ocre de los libros.

-enserio?-

Sebastián Pregunto incrédulo.

-bueno tal vez yo pueda ayudarle-

Se acercó hasta el punto que Elizabeth solo podía percibir el olor de su loción.

_:)_

En su dormitorio Claude estaba como todas las noches antes de dormir leyendo sus libros de arácnidos en la quietud de su dormitorio; hubo un momento en que en las mitad de una oración recordó su encuentro con Elizabeth en la biblioteca, lo mucho que lo había sorprendido con su dedicación a la academia y lo poco que lo había decepcionado con su falla en la prueba que impartió esta tarde. Quiso probar sus límites y su inteligencia así que su prueba fue diferente a la de los demás, con preguntas capciosas e hipótesis que hacían imposible encontrar la respuesta indicada.

Al principio se sorprendió de treinta preguntas cinco estuvieron bien era más de lo que esperaba de una chica de primer año la verdad. Vio en su inteligencia un camino a la humillación de la clase _pure _y de los dos profesores gemelos.

Un ruido afuera le causo se asomara a ver a Sebastián acompañando a dicha rubia levanto una ceja el no perdía el tiempo al parecer.

Una sombra de color negro paso cerca de su puerta como incitándolo a asomarse y eso hizo encontró a el odioso gato de Sebastián hay sentado mirándolo con aburrimiento mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-meu-

Le desafía a mirar hacia donde había estado arañando su puerta.

-maldito bicho-

Gruñe dándole a demostrar su odio por los felinos.

-meu-

Maúlla con indiferencia no mostrándose intimidado por su arranque algo que hace enfurecer más al ojidorado.

-tú te lo buscaste pequeño mounstro-

El gato continúo a burlarse mientras meneaba su cola.

-te arrancare esa cola-

Antes de que este se echara a la fuga lo piso aprovechando esa cola que tenia para mantenerlo en su lugar entonces el gato empezó a maullar desesperado temiendo por su vida.

-hum-

William que salió de su habitación furioso por el escándalo que no le dejaba dormir miro con una ceja levantada la escena.

-interrumpo?-

Claude aun con el gato en la mano miro al asistente.

-no, claro que no-

Lo arrojo por la ventana.

-ya está-

Se metió en su habitación.

-estos profesores-

William negó y también se fue a dormir.

En los terrenos de los dormitorios de estudiantes Sebastián encontró a su gato caer entre los arbustos y preocupado fue a auxiliarlo.

-tu-

Murmuro viendo hacia arriba donde Claude se asomaba con una mueca burlona por la ventana.

_:)_

A la mañana siguiente Elizabeth estaba de camino a el comedor para tomar su desayuno cuando de la nada Maylene le abordo de repente.

-cuéntamelo todo-

Exigió ella emocionada.

-sobre qué?-

Elizabeth dijo confundida.

-sobre lo de ayer-

La pelirroja se fijó no hubiera nadien mas cerca

-te dijo algo?-

Ella seguía con una expresión confundida.

-el profesor Michaellis? Ayer en la noche?-

Elizabeth se sonrojo.

-nos viste?-

Maylene asintió.

-pero dime que paso? Pensé que estabas en la biblioteca estudiando?-

Elizabeth le tomo del brazo llevándola con ella a un punto en la mesa donde no había miradas curiosas.

-es verdad eso estaba haciendo hasta que me percate de la hora-

Maylene asintió.

-entonces Salí y en el pasillo alois quería jugarme una muy pesada broma-

Elizabeth sonrió.

-entonces el profesor me ayudo-

La pelirroja dio un gritito.

-qué envidia lizzy mira que eres la primera que capta el interés del profesor-

Elizabeth casi tira su bandeja de comida.

-que eso no es así-

Se apresuró a decir.

-si claro-

Maylene rio.

-pero dime que más pasó-

Elizabeth abrió la boca insegura si decirle a ella.

-vamos dime somos amigas no?-

Esto basto para que confiara en ella.

-se ofreció a ser mi tutor-

Miro hacia su plato.

-y? aceptaste?-

La rubia negó.

-le dije que lo pensaría-

Hubo un suspiro de parte del ojiazul que se sentaba en la silla junto a Elizabeth.

-como esperan que coma esto-

Se quejó mientras empujaba su plato en la mesa.

-qué es eso-

Maylene pregunto señalando el tazón con una mezcla extraña.

-sopa…creo-

Finnían murmuro mientras le daba una mirada a su propio tazón.

-Elizabeth!-

La rubia miro hacia donde su primo señalaba con un gesto de puro horror y angustia.

-qué?-

El sabor amargo en su lengua causo la realización le golpeara con fuerza pues en su descuido había empezado a comer su ración de sopa sin darse cuenta.

-ho, no escúpela rápido-

Finnían se abalanzó contra ella.

-llamen al doctor rápido!-

Ciel se apresuró a gritar a los chicos que lo miraron con una gotita en la nuca y un signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas.

-hum…uhm-

Sus murmullos incoherentes causaron que los tres chicos palidecieran.

-vamos no vayas a la luz lizzy-

Ciel suplico sacudiéndola dramáticamente.

-que pasa aquí?-

William como buen vigilante de él orden apenas vio a los estudiantes armar alboroto en la cafetería fue a poner en calma a los revoltosos con esa expresión seria que a veces solía asustar a todos.

-ella comió la sopa-

Incluso William no pudo evitar empezar a entrar en pánico.

-no, esto no está pasando-

A Elizabeth que era ahogada por el efusivo abrazo de su primo dos gotitas le resbalaron por la nuca.

-como le explicare esto a el-

Elizabeth se quitó la cuchara de la boca.

-estoy bien-

Murmuro pero ellos no la escucharon.

-no hables ahorra tus fuerzas amiga-

Dijo Maylene.

-que estoy bien-

Grito causando todo por momentos se quedara silencioso.

-milagro!-

Ciel y William vitorearon alzando sus manos al aire mientras miraban al cielo.

-ella sobrevivió a la sopa de bard que Azaña-

Murmuraron los chicos entre ellos causando una venita apareciera en la nuca del cocinero que ofendido mejor tomo su cacerola llena de sopa color verde y se retiró.

-de verdad estoy bien-

Repitió mientras se ponía de pie.

-voy a limpiarme-

Miro su falda y luego a su primo que asintió.

_**Elizabeth pov:**_

_**Estaba de camino a el baño cuando en el corredor me topé con el profesor faustus él estaba hay parada afuera de la puerta del baño tal y como si me estuviese esperando a mí.**_

_**-buenos días profesor-**_

_**Le salude.**_

_**-buenos días-**_

_**Me respondió el enderezándose de su postura despreocupada.**_

_**-pasa algo?-**_

_**Pregunte cuando capte su mirada fija.**_

_**-estuve revisando su historial en esta escuela y note que ya reprobó varias pruebas- **_

_**Asentí de nada valía ocultarlo.**_

_**-sabe que si sus calificaciones no son buenas ya no puede permanecer a aquí no?-**_

_**Asentí otra vez sin saber a qué se debía todo esto.**_

_**-bueno sabiendo eso entiende que necesita un tutor-**_

_**Se acercó más a mí.**_

_**-si…pero yo no sabría a quién escoger.**_

_**Estaba igual de nerviosa como cuando el profesor Sebastián hablo conmigo en las escaleras.**_

_**-a mí-**_

_**Dijo mientras su mano volaba a posarse en la pared.**_

_**Fin pov **_

Sebastián estaba de camino a la cafetería pero se detuvo cuando alcanzo a reconocer a las dos personas afuera del baño de mujeres.

-yo…yo-

Él se aclaró la garganta cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca como para ser testigo del titubeo nervioso de la rubia.

-profesor faustus no debería entretener a los alumnos cuando están de camino a clases-

Él se giró a ver al ojirubí.

-es verdad señorita mildenfort ya puede retirarse-

Elizabeth asintió se fue de ahí sin siquiera ir a donde tenia planeado.

-que le dijiste?-

Pregunto el de repente.

-te importa?-

Sebastián ladeo su sonrisa.

-la verdad no-

Claude dio una risa.

-si claro-

Sebastián frunció el ceño.

-es obvio tu interés por la chica-

Se dio la vuelta.

-así como el tuyo-

Contesto el ojirubí.

-solo que la única diferencia es que el mío no es tan descaradamente notorio-

Ahora era el turno del ojidorado para mostrarse molesto.

-ella me elegirá a mí y lo sabes-

Sebastián se paró orgulloso y mientras reía le pregunto si estaba hablando enserio.

-estas apostando conmigo?-

Claude no flaqueo en vez permaneció apacible.

-eso es una buena idea apostemos-

El profesor Michaellis sonrió.

-por qué no-

Ambos se dieron la mano.

-el que pierda tendrá que irse a la clase pure-

Claude asintió.

-y el que gane se quedara como único profesor de la clase impure-

Sebastián también acepto.

-trato hecho-

Dijeron al unísono cerrando su trato.

_**Y fin del tercer capítulo mis queridos lectores creo que les debo una enorme disculpa por la enorme tardanza en actualizar esta historia pero es que un terrible resfriado me ataco de repente y estuve en cama echando la flojera un buen rato. Pero bueno ya estoy recuperada y lista para retomar mis historias que bien si he tenido abandonadas, espero este capítulo les gustara por hoy es todo pero tranquilos actualizare pronto hasta la próxima bye, bye XD **_


End file.
